survivorusfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Webkinz Mania
Hey Hey WM. So, since I can't go on the IRC anymore, we will hold council meetings here now. And I'd like you to look at this page here for a few more staff members. Thanks! --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 02:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait until you get over 800 edits, and then I'll give you b-crat powers. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 03:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I will go ahead and approve of it. It would probably be more safer than the IRC for certain users on the wiki. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 03:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I have added a few of them last night. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 20:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) If Jam47 on the LTS wiki makes at least over a hundred edits this week or next week, should we promote him or her? --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 20:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't count fluff edits on the wiki like the TDWiki. However, if they are not needed at all, then Jam47 will not be promoted. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 22:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I think its time we add the FA and FU articles on the wiki. Could you add a section on the front page for the two? --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 05:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Didn't you fix the character template already? --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 20:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean he quit? O_O --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 20:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh. You gave my a heart attack for a second; I'll demote him then. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 20:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Take a look here. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 20:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) So, I was thinking about adding a character appearance in the episode template for each episode. They always look so empty, and that would probably fill it up. Your thoughts? --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 00:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) When I have some time. I already updated the appearances for the character pages. --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 01:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Webkinz, about Jasonnguyen's promotion to rollback. I'm not exactly sure he's ready just yet. He really needs to work on his grammar and how to complete sentences. [[User:SilentGlaive|~'''SilentGlaive~]][[User talk:SilentGlaive|'talk']] ' 00:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC) LTS Staff page needs your attention for some possible promotions. --'XoTulleMorXo' '♥talk' and ' ' 20:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Stay safe out there. '[[User:SilentGlaive|~'SilentGlaive'~]][[User talk:SilentGlaive|'talk']] ' 22:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot you live in New York. Please be safe, WM. :p --'XoTulleMorXo' '♥talk' and ' ' 18:52, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks that. If he says anything about Leslie Hunt or Charlie the Dog one more time, I'm going to pull my hair out. I feel like we should issue a warning to him about bugging the administrators about which characters should be added and which should not. Because, I've had just about enough of him. [[User:SilentGlaive|SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 03:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding a section for rules about the wiki. I was just about to make a list on it myself, so I appreciate it. We'll have to make sure that these users fully understand them. [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 04:48, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I agree. The IPs are the ones breaking comment rules. We should advise them all to make accounts before editing or commenting. [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 20:38, January 19, 2013 (UTC)